Say It Again
by SpikeEdward
Summary: When Kelly Kelly gets a chance at the Divas Championship, she gets traded to Smackdown, while it gets closer to Wrestlemania, Kelly get more and more nervous which leads to her cracking on the night, who will help her, will she fall in love with him?


TITLE- SAY IT AGAIN

MAIN PAIRING-KELLY KELLY/

GENRE- ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT/ACTION

SHOW-RAW WITH A COUPLE OF PEOPLE FROM SMACKDOWN

A.N. RAW AND SMACKDOWN SHARE A BUILDING SO THAT EVERYONE HAS THE SAME ARENA. RIGHT NOW THERE IN FLORIDA, KELLY HOMESTATE.

JUST SO MY STORY WILL MAKE SENSE, CM PUNK IS STILL IN SMACKDOWN AND EDGE GOT TRADED FOR SOMEONE ELSE SO HE'S IN SMACKDOWN TOO

"1…..2…3!" Ding Ding Ding that's all Kelly Kelly heard as she got off of Maryse, it was only when she saw the fans screaming in an uproar that it hit her, she won, that means…

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your NEW DIVA'S CHAMPIONSHIP #1 Contender, Kelly Kelly!" She can now go to Wrestlemania 27 to face Eve for the championship. Amazing, absolutely fucking amazing, her and Eve were friends but Eve got a bit stressed when she found out that I would be in the run for the #1 contender but agreed that it wouldn't ruin their friendship.

As Kelly was walking down the hallway, while being congratulated multiple workers and visitors, she got quite a few glares from the divas but she just brushed it off because she saw Eve waiting for her. A couple of locker room bitches and Randy (drinking some water) weren't far away but even they couldn't put a damper on my mood.

Kelly never really got on well with any of the Raw Roster except Eve because the divas thought she was a slut for doing the stripping thing, like, when she was 18 years old and the guys thought she was too ditzy to be worth even a look. Randy turned back to his asshole self on-screen and off-screen, it wasn't much of a change but now, whatever Randy wanted, Randy would get. Spoiled asshole brat.

While she was walking she never noticed Eve's glare as she was walking toward her. It got more prominent the more Kelly got closer to her until finally she was face to face with her.

"You better not think that just because you're going to lose against me that we will still be friends, you backstabbing stripping whore!" Ouch, Kelly thought, it still hurt that just because she did a strip tease on ECW that she was a whore, she was just 21 years old too.

"Eve, I don't get it, you knew that I was in the running, you knew that I've been working my ass of to get a chance at your title, you knew all that so why the hell are saying that we can't be friends?"

"You don't deserve that title, anyone with half a brain deserves a shot at this title, you, you think with your pussy and boobs, Kelly you're a whore, I'm surprised that you never got through Cody and Ted after you fucked Randy, you know, before they split," that hurt bad, Eve knew Kelly liked Randy before and after they slept together, Eve knew that she had cried for days when Randy told her she was a pathetic fling, the little bitch. Kelly got closer to Eve, Eve backed up a bit, remembering how when Kelly's temper got the better of her, she wasn't so innocent and kind, she was deadly. Eve, in the corner of her eye, saw Randy stare at Kelly. She knew that Randy lusted for Kelly a little bit; even seen Randy's eyes linger on Kelly's ass, her lips and her breasts.

Kelly got closer still to Eve then whispered menacingly,

"Me and Randy are none of your business, me and anyone are none of your business, as for that title around your waist, that will be mine, I don't care if I have to do this whole journey three times over, I will win it, I will beat your ass back to your hometown, got it?"

"Why don't you show me how serious you are, hm? Or are you so scared that you'll just run to the next straight edge superstar that passes by," she snapped, Kelly lost all control and punched Eve in the gut, when Eve doubled up, she kneed Eve in the face making her nose crack obscenely. Eve ran away covering her nose while Kelly looked on.

Kelly sank down against on of the nearby walls and broke down crying, she was a bit surprised that no one in the Smackdown end of the building couldn't hear her. She heard footsteps coming quite briskly and arrogantly, if you can hear arrogance? She looked up to find Shane McMahon looking down at her with an amused little smile.

Shane had always liked Kelly Kelly, she was a nice girl and like a daughter to her, which was why he knew she would love the little change he made.

"Hello, Kelly well, I would ask why your crying but I think I got it all worked out just so, I'll just get straight t the point, your leaving Raw!" As expected Kelly's mouth fell open and she stood up slowly,

"I...I…I'm fired?"

"Your leaving Raw but you will be going to Smackdown, you will still get your chance at the divas championship but I suspect that Smackdown will be more suited for you okay, your GM will be Vickie and I know she doesn't like you much but I'm sure she can be fair when it counts, also you are going to be put straight into a storyline,"

"What is the storyline?" Kelly was thrilled at this. She loved Smackdown, it was so dramatic and to be honest she liked how not only was there in ring drama but backstage drama to.

"You will be a valet for CM Punk, BUT he will treat you like a servant and as if you are inferior to him and the Straight Edge Society, when Wrestlemania comes, you will still be fighting Eve and while your doing your storyline with SES (Straight Edge Society) then you will fight whoever they 'tell' you to," Great, just great, Punk was one of Kelly's exes, he never took the break up well and turned into a total ass to her. Now she has to act like a servant for him? Ugh, fine, anything to stop being hated and judged by the Raw Roster!

"Great, when can I go?" Shane smiled and nodded,

"You can go this Friday if you want, everyone in Smackdown knows that you're coming so the ring announcer will introduce you and say you have been traded to Smackdown for LayCool, alright?" Kelly nodded and Shane left with a smile on his face. She went into the Women's Locker Room seeing no one there and got changed into her black high heels, skinny pink jeans a black frilly low cut top and put her hair up in a high ponytail. After redoing her make-up, she went out to the parking lot and drove to the hotel.


End file.
